1. Field of the Invention
This is an invention directed to blade type fuse blocks found in motor vehicles and is specifically an electrical adapter to provide an electrical connection to a fuse block terminal with the intent of facilitating the connection of a remote device which could be used to interrupt, monitor or draw electrical power from a particular circuit in a fuse block. This is accomplished by removing the protecting blade type fuse from its terminal socket in the fuse block and placing the blade type fuse block terminal adapter in its place and connecting a desired device to the adapter. The device could then be used to accomplish one or more of the above mentioned applications. A protective fuse or fuse-like system would have to be housed in the connected device or somewhere else in the circuit to protect against electrical irregularities.
In one form of this invention both of the blade terminals on the adapter extend past the housing so that an electrical connection can be made with a pair of female connectors mounted onto or connected by an electrical wire or cable associated with the monitoring device or auxiliary equipment being installed. In this form of the invention the blade terminals that would be exposed for connection with an auxiliary device, could be protected against arcing or accidental grounding by selectively covering with a protective insulated cap when not being used.
In a second form of this invention the secondary ends of both blade terminals would be mounted within a recessed cavity in the housing of the adapter having a recess of a size to permit two female connectors to be inserted therein to make electrical contact with the secondary ends of the blade terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The automotive as well as other industries have uniformly begun to utilize blade type fuses and fuse blocks that reduce the complexity and problems associated with replacing, as well as monitoring glass cylindrical type fuses, traditionally used in protecting against electrical overloads and overheating in low amperage electrical wiring. The now widely used blade type fuse blocks have economized space due to the compact design of the blade fuses. This fuse housing design enables ease of manipulation and verification of failed fuses in conditions of overloaded or overheated wiring. Examples of blade type fuses and fuse blocks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,767 and U.S. Pat. No. D,321,683.
In related inventions U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,050 and 4,986,767 to Emmett L. Kozel the issues of fuse element monitoring as well as ease of installation of auxiliary devices were addressed with the blade terminal tap fuse invention and the blade type fuse power tap. The first invention U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,050 of 1989 used one or both blade elements that protruded through the housing (identical in performance as well as appearance) allowing an electrical connection to an auxiliary device. This connection permitted a remote device to monitor the fuse element for a failed condition due to an overload in the circuit. It also enabled the quick tapping of electrical power through the same protruding blade elements mentioned above. The later invention U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,767 also made it possible to tap electrical power as well as monitor a blade type fuse element, only this time reproducing a fuse-like housing and replacing a fuse in the fuse block with it was no longer necessary. Instead a smaller and less involved tapping apparatus which could connect directly to the top of an existing fuse was used.
The inventions did simplify both tapping electrical power from a motor vehicle electrical system, as well as enabling remote monitoring of the condition of a fuse element. Unfortunately both of the above-mentioned inventions are limited by the use of a fuse they incorporate during operation. The use of fuse housing which contains an amperage-sensitive element linking the blade terminals, makes it impossible or unnecessary in applications where the working of a fuse interferes with the intent to interrupt a particular electrical circuit by placing a device between such circuit and it's fuse. In addition, if a special terminal was to be provided for the purposes of monitoring one or more of the electrical systems for such occurrences as voltage irregularities or strictly tapping electrical power, a fuse-like housing would not be needed but instead an adapter with no fuse element would suffice.